


Scars Fawn Under My Palm

by Filigranka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, a little bit of bioethics, a little bit of worldbuilding, author writes what he wants, did I mention my everlasting love for gen?, for my id and inner child. with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm drabblefix for the prompt, "history."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Fawn Under My Palm

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: invisible_cities (thanks, darling).

I  
  
She called herself "Felicia" and was the head of the campaign for a legal acknowledgement of the human status – and therefore human rights – of ShinRa’s experimentation subjects.  
  
During a press conference, Rufus acknowledged her actions and claimed to be ‘very happy that the citizens were taking thelead in the political life of the Eastern Continent.’ And Reno, even completely drunk, refused to talk about that to Felicia.  
  
But what finally convinced Cloud to meet with her was Shinra’s reluctant answer to his direct question.  
  
"Felicia and I, we share a... past. A very ugly one. Don’t dig into it."  
  
II  
  
Cloud ran into Felicia during the campaign about ‘works of bio-art’. When she noticed him,  her lips curled into a sarcastic smile.  
  
“Not quite SOLDIER, right? What those bastards did to you?”  
  
He just shrugged. Felicia grinned, explaining.  
  
“SOLDIERs don’t care. Society treats them as human and that’s enough for them. They must put a label of ‘monsters’ on somebody, after all. So, what did ShinRa do to you?”  
  
He sighted, but answered honestly.  
  
“I’m... not sure.”  
  
 “Show me your scars, then.” Felicia’s laughter sounded tired. “Maybe I’ll divine your past from them. Only history we have left, after all.”  
  
III  
  
Tonight, the "7th Heaven" was illuminated, crowded and a little... artsy, because of the exhibition about the dark side of ShinRa’s labs being held there. Guests could sign a petition, demanding ‘respectful and humanitarian treatment’ of the remaining victims.  
  
Felicia’d helped with the organisation and was now sitting at the bar, drinking Wutaian rice vodka. Shot after shot.  
  
“Touchy, aren’t we?” commented Cloud, a little amused.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
“Somewhat. Thank you for lending us the place, by the way.”  
  
“It’s Tifa’s. And how could we not? We almost ended up in their position. It’s almost like... like our alternate history.”  
  
  
IV  
  
“So, how well do you know Rufus?”  
  
 Felicia smiled her usual detached, cynical grin.  
  
“Let’s make it a game... Which of those points apply to you? A. He manipulated and betrayed you, B. He almost killed you, C. He saved you and your family, D. You slept with him?”  
  
 Cloud sighed.  
  
 “Including the Turks’ actions? The first three.”  
  
Amusement crossed her features.  
  
“I’ve won—” she intoned.  
  
“I’ve duelled with him”, added Strife.  
  
“Sex, a duel – what’s the difference in this particular case?” she laughed, “Let’s call it a draw. But, unfortunately, the information you asked for is classified nonetheless.”   
  
V  
  
Sometimes, when they were alone in the bar, Felicia said a sentence or two to Cloud. Things like “I use ‘Felicia’, since it makes my father happy. I never think about myself as ‘Felicia’, but ‘Elfé’ is a name  _he_ gave me and at times I can’t stand it, too,” or “My father risked his life for me, and I’m grateful, but he expects me to act like the little girl I don’t even remember,” or “I’ve created thousands stories about  _those years_  and I panic when I can’t recall them,” and Cloud always nodded, answering “Yeah, I know” quietly. 


End file.
